


Hex

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Derek loves his mate, but Stiles can be a little intense at times.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: hex.

Derek looked up from his book as Stiles stormed into their house. He sighed as he realized his mate was muttering angrily in Polish. He set the book aside with a deep sigh.

“Stiles,” he called. There was no response. He stood and started down the hall. “Stiles.”

Stiles still didn’t respond. Derek peeked in their bedroom, but the only sign his mate had been there was a jacket tossed on the end of the bed. Derek made a mental note to hang it by the door later.

Derek followed Stiles’ heartbeat and was unsurprised to find he had retreated to the basement. Derek took a moment to steel himself before heading down to Stiles’ workroom.

Derek pushed the door open and tried not to shudder. It always bothered him how large and bright the room was, considering it had started out a small windowless utility closet. As much as he loved Stiles, the things he could do with magic still freaked Derek out.

“Stiles,” Derek said. His mate was pulling various jars off the shelves and banging them down on his workbench. “You can’t hex Mrs. Madden.”

“Ha, as if I’d go to this much effort for that old biddy,” Stiles snarled. “Not that she doesn’t totally deserve it, you remember what that prissy little dog did to my begonias.”

“I remember,” Derek said. He certainly remembered the way Stiles went on about it for ages. “So if not Mrs. Madden, who’s got you so worked up.”

“Ugh, some aggro came in the store today,” Stiles gesture wildly enough the jar he was holding went sailing across the room. Derek managed to catch it before it could break open. Stiles ignored his glare and continued ranting. “And he wouldn’t leave the little teeny boppers alone. You know the ones.”

Derek did, in fact, know the ones. They had a habit of giggling and whispering and stared at him and Stiles both. It was mildly annoying, but they were essential harmless and good customers. He really didn’t like the idea of some guy bothering them.

“Kept on them about being fakers and shit like that,” Stiles stabbed his athame point down in the worktop. “I had to throw his lousy ass out. Then I spent hours getting them all calmed down. I got cried on by three separate people.”

Derek shuddered in sympathy. He put down the jar of, whatever it was, and slid in behind Stiles. Derek slipped his arms around his mate and pulled him back so he could hook his chin over Stiles’ shoulder.

“So you’re hexing some random dude?” Derek asked. “How’s that going to work? Don’t you have to know who someone is to hex them?”

“Yes. Unless you’re awesome like me,” Stiles crowed and pulled out a baggie that contained – 

“Is that hair?” Derek grimaced. Inside the bag were several strands of what looked like greasy black dyed hair.

“I told you I threw him out,” Stiles tipped his head back with a laugh. “I just didn’t throw all of him out.”

“That is very disturbing,” Derek said. He didn’t let go, though. “So what are you going to do with that?”

“Nothing that my dad would be ashamed of me for,” Stiles sounded unbearably smug. It made Derek want to bite him.

“That still leaves a lot of room,” Derek said. He slipped his hands under the edge of Stiles’ shirt. “Do you need to do this now?”

“Justice waits for no man,” Stiles proclaimed. Derek dragged blunt human nails up Stiles’ sides. “But revenge is a dish best served cold.”

He turned in Derek’s arms and dragged him down into a biting kiss. Derek moaned his appreciation.


End file.
